


Home to Her

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: When an unexpected guest shows up the night of CatCo’s holiday party, Kara must begin to accept her feelings about the changes in her life. Set in Season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, beautiful SuperCat fandom! This is my Christmas wish for our lovely characters, the way I wish things were in canon, the way I hope they will someday be. There are some characters in here I know some of us aren't too fond of, but I think it is important (at least for me) to learn how to work them into the stories and deal with them, at least in some small way. Still, this is a SuperCat fic, and trust me, nothing takes away from that. Nothing ever will. Hope you enjoy! Thank you, as always, for reading (:

Of all the galas and events CatCo threw each year, the annual holiday party was by far Kara’s favorite. It was more intimate than other lavish soirees she helped plan, its sole purpose to thank the writers, editors, assistants and countless others who kept the company running day after day, week after week. The decor was always delicate, awash in wintry white snowflakes and candlelight, champagne and fine hors d’oeuvres at every turn, and of course, the amazing twelve foot Christmas tree Cat herself took the honor of lighting. Kara always looked forward to that tradition in particular, when for once, her boss softened in front of the entire staff, getting a little misty as she acknowledged their hard work and dedication, before turning on the full charm, a sparkle in her eye as she lit the branches against the backdrop of National City. In that moment, everyone caught a glimpse of the woman she really was, a side Kara was thankful she got to see more than most.

Except this year, everything was different. Cat was gone, off somewhere searching for meaning, for the next big adventure, whatever that might be. Kara hadn't heard anything from her since she left, not even so much as a text or an email. She tried not to take it personally, knowing she must have been busy, thinking it would get easier, that she'd miss her less as time went on, but only the opposite was true. Tonight, the party was just another reminder of her absence. Kara felt it so deeply, she truly wished she hadn't come.

Nothing was the same, not the decorations, the food, nor the atmosphere. With James and his newly soaring ego in charge, it felt less about showing appreciation for the CatCo family and more about showing off. He and Winn had gone to great lengths to make it an over-the-top, booze-driven bash, trading the jazz ensemble for a blaring DJ booth, candles for flashy light displays, and a fake tree timed to music, already lit by the time the festivities started. The interim CEO had a gaggle of young interns fawning all over him, and Kara was happier than ever she'd put an end to whatever it was they'd started. Except now, she found herself without anyone to talk to, perched near the buffet table, taking in her share of cheese puffs while plotting an early escape.

“Merry holidays,” Mon El’s voice crept up, causing her to nearly choke as she swallowed. “Sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that.”

“No, it's…fine,” she lied, dabbing her lips with a napkin. “What are you doing here?”

“Why?” he looked wounded. “Are you not happy to see me?”

“You...” she grumbled, measuring her response. “...don't even work here...anymore.”

“Eve invited me,” he smiled, sending a wink towards his date. She grinned back dreamily, waving for him to come join her.

“Of course she did,” Kara sighed, rolling her eyes, taking a sip of her punch.

“You're not, like...jealous, are you?”

“Jealous?” she almost spit in his face. “Why would I be…”

“I don't know, you just seem…”

“I am  _not_ jealous,” she glowered, accidentally pulling the antlers off the reindeer attached to her straw.

She wasn't, not exactly. Until Eliza pointed out that Mon El might have feelings for her, she hadn't even thought of him as a possibility. He was more like an annoying brother, someone she felt affection for because of their shared loss and history, who she felt obligated to look out for and guide here on Earth. But since Thanksgiving, the thought had plagued her, only made worse by the kiss he stole and then forgot once he recovered from the Medusa virus.

There were no romantic feelings there, at least on her part, but the idea of someone wanting her, of being wanted, was nice. It had made her feel less lonely, especially in the wake of her changing feelings for James, her sister’s new relationship, even J’onn’s bond with M’gann. Lately, she was beginning to feel like the odd girl out, more so than usual. She still had Alex, of course, but watching her glow and fall in love with Maggie made her own heart ache in ways she hadn't known before. And Mon El was there, and then he wasn't. He was selfish and opportunistic and even if he did have feelings for her, she knew being with him would only be a distraction from the larger void she felt over the past few months.

“Cool,” he shrugged. “What are you drinking?”

“Nothing,” she answered flatly. “Just punch.”

“Well, if you're interested, I did sneak in something a little stronger,” he pulled a flask from his coat pocket.

“I don't think so,” she squinted. “But thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” he took a swig, sidling off towards Eve.

Kara shoved a few more finger sandwiches into her mouth, trying hard not to feel sorry for herself. She genuinely enjoyed the holidays. Soon, she and Alex would drive up to Eliza’s on Christmas Eve, sleep in their old room and wake up to presents and hot chocolate under the tree. It didn't matter how old they got, Eliza insisted on keeping the tradition alive. Kara reveled in how warm it always made her feel, even if she did continue to miss her own parents. There was no Christmas on Krypton, but there were similar celebrations, filled with anticipation and sharing and coming together. Still, the Danvers way of doing things had become just as special.

Rather than give up entirely on the evening, she tried to shake off Mon El’s antics and her bitter feelings about the party, heading over to the table her fellow reporters had commandeered.

“Hey team,” she smiled brightly, adjusting her glasses as she greeted them.

The responses ranged from half nods to soft hellos, no one willing to look up from their conversation for very long.

“Nice dress,” Amy offered, a bit mockingly.

“Oh...thanks,” Kara blushed, running her hands down the sides of the dark blue velvet. “I don't usually pay attention to trends, but...I guess I did learn a thing or two working for someone as addicted to fashion as...”

“ _Fun_ ,” Karen smirked. “Too bad you weren't assigned to Lifestyles then.”

“I…” Kara faltered a bit, maintaining her smile despite the less than friendly tone. “Well, that's not really my thing. News is more important to me.”

“Of course,” Felix interjected. “As it is to all of us.”

Kara just nodded. She knew they resented her, believing Cat handed her the job out of favoritism, which wasn't completely untrue. But since then, she'd more than proven her worth.

“Where’s Snapper?” she asked. “Did I miss him, or…”

“Oh he wouldn't be caught dead at this,” Karen laughed. “Office shindigs aren't exactly breaking news. He's the real deal.”

“Right, but…” Kara swallowed. “I mean...everyone needs to let loose sometimes. Besides...you're all here.”

“Free booze on the company dime,” Derek raised his glass. “The only reason I ever come to these things.”

“Amen,” Felix cheered, clinking glasses around the table before slinging back his drink. “Here's to the new era. No silly speeches. No pretense.”

Kara felt her blood begin to boil. She looked down at her own glass, careful not to crush it with her tightening grip.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she breathed, making her way back across the crowded hall.

About halfway through she spotted Winn, thinking for a second she might join him, always amused by how he didn't care what anyone thought about his less than stellar dance moves. But before she could tap him on the shoulder, she watched hands crane around his neck, tugging on his collar as he dipped some brunette. Kara did a double take, convinced for a moment that it was Siobhan, thankful it wasn't. She looked on as they began to suck face like a pair of middle schoolers, the noise level reaching new heights, bass booming so hard she thought the windows might break.

Kara didn't know what this place had become, but it wasn't CatCo. The soul was gone, lost somewhere out in the world with the woman who’d created it. As much as she wanted to fit in, to be part of the solution, no one else seemed to care. There was a legacy to uphold, a mission to fulfill, and right now it felt like it was being set on fire, another home, another sanctuary destroyed.

She continued to make her way towards the exit, wading through the sea of people as politely as she could, until she practically crashed into Mon El holding on to Eve, his bow tie undone, lipstick smeared all over his chin.

“Heeeey, Kara,” he slurred. “Wanna cut in?”

“I don't mind,” Eve chirped. “He told me you two are like cousins. It's so cute!”

Kara never wanted to punch two people in the face more, not even in the heat of battle. Instead, she reached inside his coat, stealing the flask, taking a brief swig, before pushing it back into his pocket.

“Get home safe, Eve,” she yelled over the music, stomping towards the elevators.

“Kar...Kara!” he called after her, confused. “Wait!”

She refused to look back, pushing the button, counting the seconds until the doors swished open and she was free.

Safely inside, she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for the descent, already feeling the effects of the alien liquor burning its way down her throat and into her system. She hated letting him, or anyone for that matter, get under her skin. But she’d had enough.

When the car dinged, she opened her eyes, stepping out into the darkness, heels clicking across the tile floor, careful not to trip as she made her way past glass doors and desks and slowly towards the only place left in this building that gave her any joy, hoping the cool air and quiet would help her forget everything except for the way things used to be, for what she so dearly missed.

As she approached Cat’s office, she rested her hands on the glass reverently, grabbing the handle, pushing inside as she kicked off her shoes, padding barefoot towards the balcony.

Out there, the weight dropped from her shoulders almost immediately. She reveled in the feeling of cold cement against her toes, the wind carrying the sound of cars and people going about their lives to her ears as she pressed against the railing, wrapping her arms around her own waist. She thought about all the times she'd found Cat in this exact spot, looking out over her city, sharing it with her as Kara and as Supergirl. Both of them needed this, somewhere they could step back from the fray, to let go just for a little while. They'd found solace in each other's company, moved from boss and employee to friends, taken steps towards knowing each other better than anyone else. And still...there was so much left unsaid.

“I know what you'd say to me now,” she hiccupped, feeling buzzed, but not nearly drunk. “‘Stop moping, _Kiera_. Pull up your big girl panties. Divvve.’ Well I tried that, and you know what? I think the water...might be a little too shallow, because...because I've been so lost since you left, and I...I hate it. I hate everything this place has become without you here, and I don't know if...if I even want to be part of it anymore. I know you think you saw something in me...and I...I like my job, don't get me wrong, but...I don't love it. I don't get the same...rush of satisfaction...as I did being your assistant. And that...that makes me feel...so, so ashamed. So stupid. Because...why? Why would that be better than being a reporter? Am I really that...that selfish...that narrow-minded, that...desperate...to just...be close to you?”

She shook her head, wiping away a tear, refusing to let herself fall apart, even out here alone.

“I don't need this job,” she continued. “It was never...never about the job, honestly, it was about...the people. About feeling normal, feeling like someone cared about me, the real me, not just Supergirl. But that...that _is_ who I am, and you don't even know it. Or maybe you do...I can never tell...but the truth, the real truth, the most ridiculous, idiotic truth is that...I _want you to know me_. All of me. And I should have just...just told you...when I had the chance. Maybe it would have pushed you away even more, or maybe...maybe you would have stayed. But I can't keep doing this without you. I don't want to. I don't know what I'm doing or... _why_...anymore. And it's lonely. And it's...I've tried to fill that space...with Lena, with...him. But none of them...no one...get’s me the way you do. None of it makes me feel...excited...like I'm as powerful and talented and ‘astonishing’ as you told me I could be, and I just...god, Cat. I wish to Rao I didn't need you...but I do."

“No you don't,” a voice came softly from behind her.

Kara froze.

The ground seemed to shake, the whole world spinning. For a second she thought she might fall over the edge, until she was able to still her limbs, breath catching, body painfully pivoting towards the sound.

“Ms…” Kara swallowed hard, eyes welling up, sure for a moment she was seeing things, but she knew she wasn't that far gone. “...you...you're not really...are you...”

“Let's pretend for a minute I didn't hear everything you just said,” Cat swallowed, stepping through the doorway, arms crossed over her black sweater and tight jeans. “What are you doing out here, in the cold, without your shoes on?”

“What...what am I doing?” Kara responded indignantly. “What...you're not supposed to be here...”

“I'm not?” she scoffed. “Last time I checked, this was still my company, although judging from the noise upstairs, I'd be surprised if the building’s still standing by morning.”

“But you just…” Kara tried to keep her distance, even as she felt herself drawing closer. “No one said...you didn't say...you were coming…”

“It's only a few days,” she told her. “I figured everyone would be upstairs and I could slip in and check on things unnoticed.”

“Really?” Kara felt her mouth go dry, quickly wiping away her remaining tears, pulling herself together as best she could. “Well that's...I don't appreciate that at all, Ms. Grant. Not one bit.”

“What is wrong with you?” Cat tried again, sounding much harsher than she intended. “Are you drunk?”

“What?” Kara shook her head, regretting that right away, because it hurt. “No, I'm not...I’ve barely had...any…”

“You're not having another episode,” Cat’s eyes went wide, taking half a step back. “Are you?”

“Episode? What…”

Even in her slightly inebriated state, it didn't take long for Kara to know exactly what she meant. The memory of that night, the way Cat’s body felt as it tumbled from her arms over the ledge, came flooding back, along with the guilt.

“No, I...” she assured as she swallowed. “...how much, exactly, did you hear me…”

“Enough,” Cat sighed, pursing her lips, pacing a little before inching closer to the younger woman, eyes trailing up over her dress. “You really should be upstairs. You look...lovely.”

Kara couldn't wait any longer. She launched forward, throwing her arms around Cat’s shoulders, tears pouring down her cheeks as she held on, breathing her in, making sure she really was there and not some hallucination. She shivered, letting out a deep sigh as she felt hands gripping her back, soft fingers tracing across bare muscles, soothing, breath casting goosebumps over her shoulders.

“Kara…” Cat whispered, her own voice catching as she spoke through her teeth. “What is...”

“I'm…” she sniffed, pulling back a little, holding onto Cat’s arms, squeezing, before realizing what she was doing, backing away. “Sorry. This wasn't...I didn't intend for you to hear me, see me like this, I just…I still come out here, sometimes...when James isn't around. When I need to be alone. To think. To feel...grounded and supported and like...everything will turn out okay. To find the answers.”

“And?” Cat swallowed, turning towards the city, gripping the ledge. “Have you found them yet?”

Kara sighed, eyes continuing to spill over, shaking her head as she watched the lights flash and stars shine.

“I meant...everything I said,” she breathed. “All of it. I don't...I don't know why I'm here or...what I'm doing.”

“That may be true,” Cat exhaled. “But you shouldn't...you don't...need me. You can't depend on others to give your life purpose. I know that better than anyone.”

“What…” Kara sniffed, stealing a glance at Cat, still unable to believe she was really there. “What have...have you decided what it is you're supposed to be doing?”

“I have,” she confirmed. “Or at least...I've started. There's still much to be done.”

“So...are you ever...ever going to come back then? For good?”

“Not in the way I was,” Cat admitted. “I'll be here, from time to time, but...there is something greater I've been called to do. You'll learn more soon enough.”

Kara hated how vague that was, but figured it was all she'd get, for now.

“Okay,” she whispered, straightening her shoulders, trying to look like she didn't mind as much as she so obviously did.

She could feel Cat watching her now. Everything was out there, her identity, how deeply she cared. This wasn't how Kara pictured telling her any of those things, but it was too late to take it back, and she didn't want to. All they could do now was find the way forward.

“I'll be here through the holidays,” Cat told her, changing the subject. “Carter’s with his father. The new wife has a place in Monaco, and three boys of her own. Considering I've been less than good company recently, I said he could go.”

“Oh,” Kara swallowed. “That must...I'm sure you miss him.”

“I do,” Cat looked down at her hands, folding them in front of her, playing with her ring.

“So you’ll...be alone then,” Kara breathed. “For Christmas?”

“Don’t look so shocked,” Cat rolled her eyes. “It wouldn't be the first time. Really, it's fine. I don't mind the quiet. I'll get plenty accomplished while everyone else is busy performing pagan-turned-capitalist rituals under the guise of Christianity, really...it's fine.”

“You said that,” Kara smirked. “Twice.”

Cat turned to her sharply, shaking her head, planting a hand on her hip.

“Aren't you just full of piss and vinegar tonight,” she glared.

“Ew...what?” Kara scrunched up her nose. “What does that…”

“It's a figure of speech,” Cat laughed a little. “Do they not have idioms where you come from?”

“I…” Kara began to blush, still not quite sure how to talk about this with her. “...they have...idiots…”

“Don't play dumb with me,” Cat mused. “We’re passed that now.”

“We are,” Kara sighed, shifting closer. “Right.”

“How are you getting home?”

“I’ll...walk,” Kara suggested. “When I'm ready.”

“Sounds to me like you're ready,” she smirked. “Unless you really do plan on getting trashed, in which case I may feel obligated to stick around and supervise.”

“I don't need your supervision,” Kara bit back playfully. “You could join me though.”

“Oh, I don't think I'm ready to get drunk with you just yet,” Cat bit her lip. “Something tells me I'd go through most of my decanter trying to keep up.”

“That's...no,” Kara brushed her off. “I'm not...I'm just a lightweight, that's all. I'm not even slurring my speech this time.”

“This time?” Cat looked at her skeptically.

“Yes,” Kara felt tingly all over at how easily, how boldly they were communicating. “This time.”

“How about I call you a cab and you call me sometime in the next couple of days, before I have to leave...”

"Please don't leave,” Kara exhaled before she could stop herself, their shoulders touching, like they did the last time they were together.

Cat’s breath caught. Her eyes closed slowly, knuckles turning white as she continued gripping the ledge, like she was afraid she might float away.

“Don't,” she shook her head. “Don't say that. It isn't fair.”

“It isn't fair for you to disappear again,” Kara shook her head. “Without any sign of...when you'll be…”

“I said I’d be back,” Cat argued.

“Yes, and then you show up here tonight without even planning to say hello,” Kara scoffed. “ _That's_ what's not fair, Ms. Grant. Not telling me…anyone...what...”

“Cat,” the older woman breathed.

“Wh...what?”

“I want you to call me that,” she insisted, tracing her nails along the railing. “From now on. Please.”

“Oh...okay,” Kara swallowed.

“And what should I call you?”

“Um…” she fidgeted. “Kara?”

“Danvers?”

This was it. Kara had the second chance, the moment she'd been craving but never thought she'd get again, the opportunity to make things right. She took a deep breath, slowly looking up, blue eyes catching the light from the city as the wind caught wisps of hair that had fallen around her cheeks. Cat looked back at her, lips parting, waiting for an answer.

“Zor El,” she whispered.

“Well then,” Cat smiled, sniffing back her own tears, hiding it as much as she could. “Kara Zor El. Let's get you home.”

“You don't have to do that,” Kara insisted.

“No,” Cat said firmly, pulling her phone from her pocket. “I do.”

Kara listened as she called for a car to come pick her up, wishing the night wasn't coming to an end, that she could stay right there, that time could stop for at least a few hours, or better yet, that she could fly them both somewhere else. That last thought made her dizzy, the full effects of whatever illicit concoction she'd consumed still kicking in, thankful she hadn't had more.

“He’ll be outside in a minute,” Cat told her, tucking the phone away. “You should go.”

“What about you?” Kara asked.

“I think I'll wait till the party’s over,” Cat shook her head. “I don't want to risk anyone else seeing me.”

Kara nodded slowly, beginning to turn away, until Cat’s fingers stopped her, taking hold of her chin, gently turning it back to her face.

“But I'm glad you did,” she swallowed.

Kara’s heart was in her throat. She closed her eyes, tilting her neck until Cat’s hand was making its way from her chin to her cheek, leaning in to the touch, before very quickly, she pulled away.

“Goodnight, Kara,” she breathed, taking a step back, returning her gaze to the city.

“Good...goodnight,” Kara exhaled, before shuffling inside, grabbing her shoes, not stopping or looking back until she was in the car, on her way home.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. An attack from a disorderly band of metahumans trying to steal gifts from orphans kept Kara busy right up until Christmas Eve. She replayed the other night again and again, wanting so badly to give Cat a call, but stalling, both from nerves and embarrassment. She knew she was running out of time, but tonight she and Alex were supposed to head to Eliza’s, and she'd been looking forward to it all week.

“You ready?” she grinned, leaning against the console, watching her sister put away some test tubes and blood samples as things began to settle down.

“Actually,” Alex squinted, looking so unsettled Kara thought she might throw up. “I have...something I’ve been meaning to ask. And I shouldn't have waited this long, I know, we just...we've been so busy…”

“What?” Kara stood up straight, looking concerned. “It's okay. Whatever it is…”

“Forget it. I'll just call Maggie and tell her…”

“Oh,” Kara was starting to put it together. “Did you...is Maggie coming with us to Eliza’s this year? Because I'm sure it's...”

“She flies to Nebraska tomorrow,” Alex clarified. “I wish she didn't have to, but she does.”

“That sucks,” Kara sighed. “So, then…”

“I was hoping...if it won't totally kill your Christmas spirit...we could stay here tonight,” Alex winced. “And then head to mom’s in the morning, after she leaves.”

Kara hated change, especially when change meant losing out on the fun of staying up late giggling and waking up to the smell of the only pancakes that were better than hers. But she knew how much this meant to Alex. She’d been there with her over the past few months, through all the ups and downs, and she was so happy she and Maggie were finally in a good place. A very good place judging by the scene she'd almost walked in on the other night, thankful she hadn't barged in like she normally did.

“You hate it,” Alex shook her head. “I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you, and to me. I shouldn't have even suggested…”

“No,” Kara grabbed her shoulder. “Alex, it's fine. Really, you should be with Maggie. We’ll have the next few days together anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Kara tried to look convincing. “Just...be prepared to spill all the romantic details once we get there. You know Eliza will be relentless.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex blushed. “But...you’re sure you're okay with this? I mean, you're hanging out with us tonight, for sure.”

“Oh no I'm not,” Kara laughed, scooting away. “I am not up for being the third wheel, yet again, thank you. I will very happily stay on the couch watching Christmas movies, getting a good night’s sleep while you two love birds do...whatever it is you plan to do.”

Alex continued to argue, but Kara knew this was exactly what she wanted, and she couldn't blame her. She'd put her own needs and desires aside for as long as Kara could remember. As much as she loved tradition, there were new ones to be made, and it was about time to accept that.

“You don't have to be alone either, you know,” Alex wiggled her eyebrows. “There's a pretty good chance the only Daxamite on Earth doesn't have plans either.”

“Not you too, Alex,” Kara cringed. “And yes...I'm pretty sure he does have plans, if Ms. Tessmacher has anything to say about it.”

“Fine,” Alex smiled. “But...if you get lonely, please...come over, okay? Just, you know...knock first.”

“Right,” Kara rolled her eyes. “Lesson learned.”

Alex gave her sister a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading home as fast as she could.

* * *

That night, Kara found herself buried under a blanket on the couch, funneling popcorn into her mouth like a stocking stuffer, flipping through channels restlessly, passing on The Grinch, turning up her nose at Bad Santa, trying her best to find something to take her mind off being alone. By the time she finally settled for Rudolph, her phone buzzed. She groaned, figuring it was Alex for the eightieth time asking if she was really okay, ready to let her have it, until she saw the name on the screen.

Her jaw dropped. The candy cane she was sucking on slid to the floor.

_Still hungover? That Kryptonian ale must really be something._

Kara couldn't believe it. Part of her really thought they'd pretend like the other night never happened. She wanted to call, but was honestly so scared Cat wouldn't remember asking her to, that it was just something she'd said to appease her. But now, she was the one reaching out, and Kara wondered if maybe she had made her feel guilty after all.

_No hangover. I'd offer you some, but it's deadly to humans._

This was fine. Cat knew she was Supergirl, and they could just casually text about it without it being weird, at all. It was...

_I see. I suppose I'll pass then._

Her heart sank, afraid she'd shot down the conversation before it even got started. Kara scrambled, trying to think of something else to type.

_I'm sure you've seen the news over the past few days. It’s been busy._

That sounded like an excuse. She knew it, but it was too late to take it back.

 _I was hoping to see you again before you leave,_ she added, waiting again, for what felt like eons.

 _I leave tomorrow morning,_ Cat replied.

Why was everyone traveling on Christmas? Kara couldn't understand. She bit her lip, hard, trying to decide how much she really was ready to dive.

_I guess that just leaves tonight then._

She was sure her nose was redder than Rudolph’s. She looked at the screen blankly, tapping her foot against the green upholstery, biting a hole in the sleeve of her sweater. It really was fine. Cat had basically heard her confessing to wanting to be closer, wanting her to know everything about her, _wanting her old job back she missed her so much_ , but that didn't have to mean...anything. They were friends. And friends...missed each other. And she was leaving, again, tomorrow.

_You should stop by if you're free. I assume you remember the address._

Her mind felt like mush. She swallowed, staring at the text, reading it at least six times to make sure she wasn't misinterpreting the invitation.

 _Okay_ , she typed, holding her breath as she hit send.

After a few minutes, she threw off the blanket, moving on autopilot, rifling through her closet for something, anything to wear. She didn't know what to expect when she got there. For all she knew, Cat was throwing a dinner party for the few people she actually liked in town, which Kara could count on one hand honestly, but maybe she was just one extra plate. It wasn't likely, but she figured better to look the part than show up in sweat pants. And besides...it was just better to make an effort. Cat noticed these things. About all of her employees. All of her friends.

An hour passed before she flew there, changing in a nearby park, walking the rest of the way. Her hair was pulled back, the crimson skirt she wore riding up a little as she straightened it out, fixing her collar over her tan sweater. She knew better than to show up empty handed, so she stopped for a bottle of Cat’s favorite sauvignon blanc, hoping it wasn't too much, or too little.

Her ears burned as she checked in with the doorman, and he showed her to the elevator, leaving her to ride up on her own. When she got to Cat’s door, she pushed her glasses up on her nose, resisting the urge to pinch herself, to check for the millionth time that this wasn't a dream, before knocking.

Kara heard footsteps approach as she sucked in her breath, swallowing hard. The door creaked open.

“Come in, quick,” Cat demanded, barely looking at her before sprinting back inside.

“What…” Kara’s mouth fell open, perplexed by the strange greeting, closing the door behind her as she followed down the hall. “Ms. Gran...Cat...what are you…”

“In here,” she called out. “I wasn't sure you'd show.”

Kara sighed, following the path she knew led to the living room, finally catching up, freezing at the sight of her former boss curled up on the brown leather sofa, completely relaxed in a gray, off the shoulder sweatshirt, a far cry from the couture Kara had come to expect. Her jeans were black, hair and makeup done to perfection, as always, feet covered in a pair of fuzzy white socks.

Kara swallowed, biting her lip to keep from crying again right there on the spot.

She had missed her, everything about her, even the parts that drove her crazy, even the parts she didn't yet know. It hurt so much, her lungs burned at the thought of her leaving again.

But there she was, standing in her living room, completely overdressed and over prepared as she watched her, sitting in the dark, eyes glued to the TV.

“White Christmas just started,” she told her, voice hushed. “It's my favorite. There are no commercials and I forget how to pause. Have you seen it?”

“No,” Kara shook her head, smile growing as she slowly crossed the room, planting herself on the other end of the couch.

“It's excellent,” Cat continued, glancing over at her briefly. “I almost invested in a revival a few years back, but the other producers weren't as committed.”

“That's...” Kara nodded a little, still spinning from the shock of it all. “...not surprising, somehow.”

“You brought wine,” she noticed. “Thank you.”

“I didn't know if...you’d be entertaining,” Kara blushed, placing the bottle on the coffee table.

“I’m not,” Cat breathed. “Or at least, I wasn't.”

She leaned forward, unscrewing the cap, refilling her empty glass.

Kara felt like she had to be in some sort of stasis, some alien time suck or painfully realistic fantasy. Everything felt so new, yet so familiar.

“I'm surprised you didn't have plans,” Cat mused, continuing to watch the screen. “Why aren't you with your sister?”

“She...wait, how do you know about Alex?”

“I met her once,” Cat reminded. “And Eliza, during the whole Myriad debacle. It took a while to put it together, but...I did.”

“Oh...right,” Kara swallowed. “I'll see them tomorrow. Alex is with her girlfriend tonight.”

“She has a girlfriend?” Cat's ears perked up.

“Um...yeah,” she continued, skin suddenly going clammy. “I mean...just recently. I mean, she was gay...before that, but just...recently came out. To me.”

“Interesting,” Cat crossed her arms, taking another sip of wine. “That's...wonderful, really.”

“It is,” Kara nodded.

“Has she told your...her...mother yet?”

“Oh yeah, totally,” Kara laughed a little nervously, resting her hands on her knees. “She's been great. Everyone has.”

“Good,” Cat sighed, looking down into her glass. “And you aren't upset she blew you off tonight?”

“Who...Alex?”

“Mmm,” Cat nodded, finger mindlessly circling the rim of her glass.

“Honestly…” Kara breathed, taking a leap. “I was...at first, but...this is where I want to be.”

She couldn't help but notice the way Cat’s chest rose and fell, skin flushing slightly at the admission.

“I see,” she breathed quickly. “Well, I'm happy you're here too, Kara. I have to run to the kitchen. Don't change the channel.”

“I won’t,” Kara smirked, watching Cat disappear again, taking the opportunity to let out a huge, deep breath, reminding herself that this was _Cat Grant_ , and that this wasn’t crazy. They'd known each other for years. Kara had been in this living room, played video games with Carter, made dinner in this kitchen. She knew the ins and outs of her routine, knew her favorite wine and perfume and her least favorite music, the way she liked her coffee and how often she went for massages. She knew how she spent her weekends, where she grew up, how much she cared about her image, and her sons, and the rest of the world, no matter how much she tried to hide it from most people. No, this wasn't crazy. It didn't have to be. She didn't want it to...

Cat came back just as Rosemary Clooney and Vera-Ellen were beginning their first duet.

“Carter isn't here, but I figured I should still bake these,” she defended, dropping the tray of cookies on the table. “I once ate an entire plate playing Santa after too much eggnog, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Kara beamed. “How is Carter? Have you heard from him?”

“We spoke earlier, before you arrived,” she swallowed, stealing one of the treats, picking out the chocolate chips. “He seems to be enjoying himself.”

“That's...great,” Kara nodded. “I'm sure he really misses you.”

Cat shrugged, but Kara could tell she was affected. Carter _was_ her world, her grounding force, when everything else seemed to be falling apart.

She continued eating the chocolate chips, putting the rest of the dissected cookies back on the tray. Kara happily took her share of those still intact.

By the time Danny Kaye and the gang were singing a round about snow in the dining car, Kara had discarded her own shoes, feet tucked beneath her as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“Why are you laughing?” Cat glared. “You think it's cheesy?”

“No,” Kara insisted, shaking her head. “No, just...funny. And sweet.”

Cat sighed, licking her lips, cheeks warming as she crossed her arms, pulling the throw she'd laid across her lap a little higher.

“If you get cold, you can share this,” she offered nonchalantly, fanning the blanket out across the center of the couch.

Kara made every attempt to ignore the way her stomach fluttered at the suggestion.

“My feet...are a little cold, actually,” she swallowed, scooting to the center cushion, slowly lifting the blanket until it was covering her too.

Cat didn't react, not visibly, but Kara could hear her pulse pick up, careful not to let on that she could tell.

“Good,” she breathed, taking another sip of wine. “Not that you were cold, I just...want you to be comfortable.”

“I am,” Kara smiled softly, tucking the sheet over her thighs.

There was a stalemate after that, neither speaking for quite some time as the movie continued. That was until, Bob and Betty met up by the fire, making eyes at each other, singing about counting their blessings instead of sheep.

“I do that too...sometimes,” Cat admitted. “When I have trouble sleeping.”

“Me too,” Kara swallowed. “What...what keeps you awake?”

“Lots of things,” she whispered. “Whether I'm...really diving or just...drifting, into a new wading pool. Whether I can really make such a big change...at this stage of the game. Whether I'm being fair, to Carter...to anyone.”

“That’s...a lot,” Kara sighed, eyes fixed on the way Cat’s skin glowed, tan shoulders peeping out from beneath her sweater.

“What about you?”

“Gosh,” she tried to think. “I guess...work, mostly. Whether I'm...doing a good job...as a reporter, and...helping people. Whether my parents...my real parents, would be proud of me...what they'd think about...any of this. And Alex, worrying whether she'll be okay, if things will work out for her and Maggie, and...what it would take...to be really happy...”

“Are you not happy?” Cat breathed.

Kara’s eyes brimmed, but she refused to let go.

“I am…” she tried. “...mostly. I guess...it depends on the day.”

“I hate to tell you this,” Cat shook her head. “But that tends to be the case for most people. It's part of the human condition, whether you're...human or not, I suppose.”

“Aren't you supposed to say it gets easier?” Kara sniffed, laughing a little as she wiped her eyes.

“It does,” Cat sighed. “In some ways. In others...well, I've never been a superhero, so I can't say for sure...but I imagine, like the rest of us...you’ll learn to live with a certain level of...uncertainty. You’ll count your blessings, and hope...that they continue to grow, as time goes on.”

“That doesn't sound so bad,” Kara admitted.

“It's not,” Cat swallowed. “It's just...hard, sometimes...when you can't see the other side. When the questions feel so much heavier than the answers. But I know you’ll figure it out, just like I will.”

“Thank you,” Kara sniffed. “You know...I've really missed...all your advice. Your pep talks. Snapper doesn't have any…”

“Snapper thinks you're amazing,” Cat whispered, almost inaudibly.

“He…” Kara’s jaw fell again. “...he does? How do you…”

“He emailed me, after your first article,” she said. “Told me you had chops, even if they did need honing. I told him to keep on you...kindly...or at least as kind as he could muster.”

“You…” Kara was stunned. “I can't believe you…”

“Shhh,” she hissed, kicking her a little beneath the blanket. “You’re missing it.”

Kara felt like she couldn't breath, Cat’s foot resting against her outer thigh, the barrier of her fuzzy socks probably making it so she didn't even know what she was doing. _That must be it_ , Kara told herself. That had to be the case.

But part of her knew it wasn't, and there were so many questions, so many thoughts and feelings coming to a head, the warmth from Cat’s foot adding to the ache in her chest, the heat in her stomach, making it impossible to focus on the film. She tried, but her glance kept shifting back to the woman sitting next to her, eyes misty and nostalgic as she watched the screen, trying to gauge whether she was doing any of this on purpose, whether she could tell just how quickly Kara was falling.

“I thought you said you hadn't seen this?” she noted.

“I...haven't,” Kara swallowed, voice deeper than she wanted it to be.

“So why are you watching me instead?”

Kara felt like the air was made of lead. She swallowed, afraid to move a muscle, but slowly, very slowly, turning her neck, followed by the rest of her body, decidedly giving up on pretending.

“Why...didn't you write to me?” she asked. “About...my articles?”

“I think you know why.”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I don't.”

“Because,  _Kara_ …” Cat rolled her eyes, still looking away. “You don't need me...or my advice, or my validation...”

“You're right,” she swallowed heavily. “I know that, but...what if I just...want it...instead?”

“You have other people for that,” Cat argued. “Snapper, not to mention your family, friends...questionable though some of them may be. You have, or at least had, James last time I checked, and no doubt...others. I don't see why my word should be taken above theirs, or more importantly, your own. You need to stop...caring so much...about what I think…”

"It's too late for that,” Kara shook. “I’ve _always_ cared. Not just about...what you think, about...you."

Cat was moving her foot now, just barely, but it was something, and Kara thought she might die as she reached out, gently taking hold of it. The movement stopped.

“Do you?” Kara asked.

“Do I what?”

“Care...” she breathed. “...about me, too?”

“You know I do,” Cat exhaled, almost annoyed. “But why does it…how do I really fit into any…”

“Because,” Kara’s bottom lip was trembling. “You're the only person...who treats me like I'm just... _me_. Even now...even when you know the truth. You're the one...one person...who I want to share my successes with, and my failures. Everything's changing so fast, and I know...I know things can't go back to the way they used to be, but...maybe that's okay…if you're willing to change with me.”

Cat was still trying to watch the movie, or at least not look at Kara, but she was clearly not paying attention to anything other than her words, her hand on her foot, fingers daring to move slowly across the white, soft plush. Before Kara knew it, Cat’s hand was stopping her, and she thought for half a second this was it, she would be kicked out of her condo and her life, disappearing until another chance meeting in a place they both missed. Instead, Cat took her hand, pulling it into her lap, letting it sit there, like it was the most natural thing they’d ever done.

“I don't really know...why you're here…” Cat breathed. “Why you'd want...any of this. You could have...anything…”

“Yes,” Kara nodded as she swallowed. “You've always...always told me...I could have anything, do anything...that we can be more than who the world says we should be. You've always...always believed in me, always shown...who you really are. And that's…that's why...I want…”

Cat turned to her slowly, eyes green and gold and every color Kara had ever seen in them, lips moving as she tried not to breathe or speak. She just stared back at Kara, until she was pulling her hand to her chest, resting it on her heart, and Kara shifted beneath the blanket, moving closer, bringing her other hand to Cat’s face, kissing her for the first time.

It was quick and decisive and she couldn't believe how soft Cat’s lips were, how sweet her breath tasted, pulling away before she overstayed her welcome.

Cat’s breath came in short, exquisite puffs, eyes closed as she swallowed.

“This…” she exhaled. “This...isn't smart…”

“I'm sorry,” Kara whispered, voice breaking as she tried to pull away, but Cat refused to let go. She pulled her towards her, sitting up, throwing her hands to Kara’s cheeks, kissing her back like she needed it to stay alive, like she'd been thinking about it, wanting to do it for just as long as Kara had, since the other night on the balcony, and the time before that, and the time before that.

Kara squeaked at the touch, at the absolute shock, the delicious reality of Cat’s lips on hers, capturing her pout, warm, full kisses taking her in and swallowing her whole as they shifted their limbs, wrapping each other up, and Kara let her, let her have all she wanted.

She pulled at Cat’s shoulders, running her hands over them, up her long neck and into her wild blonde waves, thumbs brushing over sharp cheekbones and collar bones and every bit of skin she could feel as Cat shivered and continued shaking, all the while kissing her so softly and ravenously, it was all Kara could do but stay in one piece.

“You…” she brought her lips to Cat’s cheek, trailing her nose across her face, holding her as she nuzzled her neck. “You smell so good…”

“I smell like cookies,” Cat smirked.

“You do,” Kara laughed a little, kissing her again, melting as Cat swiped her tongue across her lower lip, pulling her back in, looking into her eyes as she played with the loose strands of hair by her ears.

“I've wanted to do this…” she admitted, shaking her head again as she traced her fingers over Kara’s ear, holding her chin. “...for a very long time…”

“Me too,” Kara nodded, sighing with relief as she stroked Cat’s arms through her sweater.

“I had no idea…” Cat breathed, taking her hand, kissing it slowly.

“No?” Kara smirked.

“Okay, maybe I did…” Cat admitted. “But...I know I can't...I'm leaving, tomorrow, and you're...you're still…”

“I'm still here,” Kara whispered. “But...I can be...anywhere…”

“You can, can't you?” Cat smiled, bringing their foreheads together, letting her lips hover over Kara’s, teasing her, before pulling back again. “The president...is going to ask you to be an ambassador. Early next year.”

“What?” Kara sighed, taking in the seemingly non sequitur information, along with the continued thrill of Cat curled up in her lap.

“She's starting a new Department for Extraterrestrial Outreach and Support,” Cat shared. “The DEOS. I'm not supposed to be telling you...any of this...but…”

“How do you know about it?” Kara asked.

“Because,” Cat rolled her eyes playfully. “For starters...I'm me, and second, she's selecting two people to oversee the operation.”

It took Kara a moment, watching the way Cat’s lips curled and her eyes twinkled, the way they did when she was really proud of something, the way they did every time she looked at her.

“You?” Kara breathed. “That's what you…”

“We’d be working together again,” Cat breathed, letting her fingers slide over Kara’s cheek, tracing her eyebrow. “As...partners. Equals.”

“That’s…” Kara swallowed, eyes filling up as she bit her lip. “...I don't know why you waited...this long to…”

“Because…” Cat looked down at herself painfully, full of doubt, hinging on regret. “You've given...so much, dedicated yourself so fully...to me, to CatCo. I don't feel like...I have the right...to ask for anything more.”

“You're not asking,” Kara shook her head. “The president is. And as far as...this goes...you told me not to shy away from taking chances, to not be afraid of what I really want, and I...I didn't...really understand, until you were gone, but....all I want...all I’ve ever wanted...is for you to let me...let me show you...I…”

Cat was on her again, kissing the words right off her lips, pulling her towards her, tongue taking and giving as they let each other in, fitting together so perfectly, just like she'd always imagined.

“You're...my home…” Kara swallowed, crying and kissing and breathing and diving again and again. “...no matter...where we are…”

Cat kissed her harder, pushing the blanket off, pressing Kara back until she was lying on the couch, and she was straddling her. She quickly removed her glasses, dropping them to the floor as she let Cat kiss and hold and shift against her body.

Kara felt like the universe was splitting open, like she couldn't comprehend how she was allowed to push her hands up beneath Cat’s sweater, feel her tiny waist, wrap her arms around her soft frame like she'd always dreamed of doing, only this was better than any dream. Cat helped her lift her sweatshirt over her head, throwing it behind them, leaving her in nothing but jeans, forgetting she wasn't wearing a bra. Kara could tell by the look on her face. She blushed, looking down at herself, wrapping her arms around her torso. Kara had never seen anything more beautiful.

“You…” she swallowed. “...you've always been...the most gorgeous woman...I've ever…”

“Please...” Cat smirked a little sadly, shying away. “You...have no idea...what you're getting yourself into...”

“Yes I do,” Kara breathed, keeping one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist. “...and...I know...how amazing…”

“I know how lucky I am…” Cat shook her head, eyes tearing. “I'm not...this wasn't supposed to…”

“ _Thank Rao it did_ ,” she whispered.

“Is that your god?” Cat asked.

“One of them.”

Cat’s eyebrow rose, letting go of herself, shaking out her soft hair as her eyes sparkled, and she leaned down again, small breasts hanging above, dragging against Kara’s sweater.

“Are you telling me…” she breathed, kissing Kara’s cheek, her ear, teasing. “...that Supergirl’s religious? Am I going to have to write another Op-ed piece? Sell the rights to AP so they can run it in every Sunday edition across middle America?”

“I hope not,” Kara laughed softly, letting her hands slowly climb her rib cage, tracing her nails across skin and bone, until they were cupping flesh. “I'm not...really religious…but I do count my blessings...every night...before I sleep.”

Cat smiled brightly, letting her tears fall as Kara kissed her again and again, arching into her touch. She gasped as the younger woman’s soft, strong hands squeezed her breasts, flinging her arms around her neck, locking on as she furiously kissed her with the fire of someone who'd waited far too long.

The movie kept playing, songs about generals, falling out of love and how deep the ocean was, none of it really making sense anymore as Cat finally reached out, grabbing the remote, hitting pause.

“You _do_ know how,” Kara gawked. “You lied…”

“Not about anything important,” Cat whispered, diving back in, pulling Kara up until she was breathing hard, lifting her arms as Cat slid her shirt and sweater up and off, revealing shoulders strong enough to carry her anywhere, chest red and heaving. Cat’s eyes glazed a bit as she took in the sight of Kara’s breasts, hidden just barely beneath pink lace. Kara swallowed, holding her gaze as she reached behind herself, undoing the clasp, letting the fabric fall away.

“See…” Cat bit her lip, shaking her head. “...these sweet little outfits of yours never had me fooled.”

“W-what?” Kara laughed as she blushed. “You don't...think I'm…”

“ _You are breathtaking_...” Cat whispered, tracing her hand between her breasts, pressing into her heart. “Absolutely...breathtaking…”

Kara pulled them back together, mouth full, teeth tugging against Cat’s plump, expertly moving lips, skin sticking and slipping, breasts pressed and shoulders shaking as they explored each other, until Cat was pushing her onto the sofa again, trailing her way down her body with kisses. Kara squirmed, making sounds she never thought she’d hear herself make, mind overwrought, eyes never wanting to forget this moment, the way Cat looked as she ran her tongue over her abs, tracing nails across her stomach.

“Is this…” Cat came up for air. “...I don't want...if you're not…”

“Please…” Kara shook, reaching down, holding her jaw. “...I want...you to…”

“Have you ever…”

“N-no…”

“Are...” Cat swallowed. “Are you sure…”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, tears of longing, of getting everything she'd ever wanted, in her eyes. “I...I trust you...”

Cat glowed, cheekbones rising as she rested her head on her hip for a moment, letting her hands roam beneath her skirt. Kara reached down, wanting to help pull away the remaining barriers between them, only to be gently swatted away.

“Let me do this…” Cat swallowed, lips parting. “...you deserve...everything…”

“Cat…” Kara breathed, spreading her knees, waiting as Cat rolled her underwear down her long, tan legs, returning with her fingers. She looked up once more, checking in to make sure Kara was really okay. She nodded, and Cat lifted the skirt, eyes raking over soft hair and trembling, glistening skin.

“Is it…” Kara suddenly felt self conscious. “I...I've never…”

“You are perfect,” Cat told her, rising to her lips, kissing her assuredly. “Beautiful...in every possible way…”

Kara’s eyelids fluttered shut at the first touch of Cat’s fingers, pressing through her folds, easily sliding through wetness, and Kara realized she was dripping, soaking Cat’s hand as the older woman pushed up with her elbows, traveling back down, until she was positioned between her hips.

Cat kissed and licked and fucked her like she was the queen of this planet and any other, like she was trying to show, with every gentle lash of the tongue, every sweet, lingering kiss against her clit, that she was sorry she'd ever left, sorry she'd ever made her doubt for a second what had developed between them, that they were made for each other, that she'd always be back, that they were only just beginning.

“Oh god…” Kara exhaled sharply, hands roaming through Cat’s hair, feet flailing as she felt her blood rushing towards her center. “...oh my…Cat…”

It wasn't long until she was coming, brow furrowed hands gripping at the leather, no doubt leaving permanent marks etched into the surface. Cat kissed her there, again and again, until she was still, and she rose up to her lips, her cheeks, holding her face, breathing in all she could.

Within minutes, they were moving through the house, Cat’s jeans and Kara’s skirt discarded along the way, the movie long forgotten as they made their way into the bedroom. Cat pressed Kara up against the wall, tilting her head back, kissing her throat, sucking in her warm, tantalizingly soft skin as her hands helped her unravel her updo, long blonde curls falling over shoulders. Kara threw them back against another wall, careful not to be too rough, but Cat only dug her nails deeper into her skin, nipples getting harder at the show of strength.

Soon they were both naked, limbs searching, hands shaking, Cat allowing Kara to lower her onto the bed.

“What can I…” she whispered, trying to keep her focus on Cat’s eyes, her mouth, even though there was so much to take in, her long legs, the small strip of hair between them, her soft stomach, the scars she’d never seen, every freckle and line and detail on display. It was dizzying, and so unbelievably beautiful.

“You don't have to…” Cat swallowed. “Only...if you…”

“Of course I do...” Kara kissed her, letting her warm, wet sex settle onto her thigh. “Are you...do you want me…”

“Yes,” Cat cried, taking Kara’s hand, placing it right where she needed it. “Please…”

Kara moved on instinct, kissing and holding her up as she slid her fingers through, deeper and deeper, until she was pressing inside.

“God…” Cat shuddered, crawling closer, gripping onto Kara’s muscular back as she began to move. “Yes...just like…”

Kara couldn't believe she could make her feel this way, sigh and shiver and thrust against her hand as she dipped in and out, careful and reverent and thorough, taking every cue from the woman she held, knowing she'd do this every day for the rest of their lives if Cat wanted her to.

“Is that…” Kara breathed, licking Cat’s jaw, basking in the taste of sweat, the sound of her slickness against her fingers.

“Yes…” Cat gasped, biting Kara’s shoulder, and Kara moved deeper, harder, faster. “Oh god...yesss…”

Kara found her rhythm, keeping in time with the way Cat’s hips bucked and writhed, until her head was falling back, and Kara kissed her neck, her pulse, her lips, stroking her thumb across her clit as she pumped, keeping her steady as she came.

Slowly, she pulled her hand back, letting them both collapse against the sheets. Cat clutched on to Kara harder, pulling the throw at the end of the bed up with her toes, until it was covering them both. She held her, kissing her forehead, both of them out of breath and content with the silence for quite some time, until Kara was leaning over her, looking down with her signature smile, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi,” she beamed.

“Hello,” Cat smiled softly.

“Are you...okay?” Kara asked, swallowing hard, hoping she already knew the answer.

“Better than that,” Cat smirked, pulling her into her lips.

“Do you…” Kara breathed. “...really...have to go tomorrow?”

“I do,” Cat shook her head. “My mother actually invited me...and I feel like I should make an effort. I don't know why I keep trying, but...my therapist says it isn't totally pointless.”

“That’s…” Kara snuggled a little deeper, holding Cat close, knowing just how terrible her mother could be. “...a good thing, I guess.”

“We’ll see,” she shrugged. “You’ll see me soon though, my love. Sooner...should Supergirl need to fly to DC...for anything…”

“I'm sure she will,” Kara nodded, kissing her sweetly.

“And besides…” Cat traced her fingers over her cheek. “Your mother and sister need you. That's what the holidays are for.”

“That's true,” Kara sighed, knowing she and Alex would have plenty to discuss on the drive tomorrow. “Cat?”

“Mmm.”

“How does White Christmas end?” she breathed, eyes smiling as she kissed her cheek.

“Hmm, let’s see...” Cat smirked. “The General gets his snow. Betty goes back to Bob. The show goes on. Everyone...ends up where they're supposed to be.”

Kara smiled broadly, kissing her again, delighting in being kissed back, thankful they still had till morning, knowing they'd be back together again soon enough, on to the next adventure.


End file.
